LOVE
by Shelikernr
Summary: No les importa si no son demasiado buenos para el futuro y las cosas que vendrán, ya que ellos son jóvenes y están enamorados. [Serie de OneShots/Cualquier ship existente, sea cannon o crack]
1. Don't worry, baby

**Dedicado a todas esas personas que saben que, en una gran batalla contra los problemas, siempre habrá momentos donde el amor nos haga sonreír.**

 **El OS sería mucho más significativo si escuchan LOVE de Lana del Rey.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Don't worry, baby**_

Era algo común ver a Eren de lado a lado por la habitación, caminando y refunfuñando. Su ceño fruncido ya era familiar y los chicos del escuadrón no podían imaginarlo sin él. Algo divertido para muchos, algo exasperante para otros. El malhumor era la marca registrada de Eren, ¿Quién podría decir que ese chico de ojos como joyas y piel bronceada alguna vez sonrió? Nadie lo había visto sonreír de felicidad o de diversión. Ya todos asimilaron que era un amargado, nada podría aliviar sus malestares.

Ni siquiera Mikasa.

Ella lo miraba, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, como el joven caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando para sí mismo. Su rostro era la viva imagen del aburrimiento, aunque a veces le divertía ver a Eren de esa manera. Sin embargo Armin no estaba allí para hacer una pequeña broma y sacarle una sonrisa igual de pequeña. A veces quería sonreír de verdad, tal vez eso haría sonreír a Eren también.

Pero él era tan difícil…

Se escuchó la música en las afueras de la cabaña donde estaban. Ambos levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos. Un tambor y una guitarra, una voz grave y una aguda. Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver junto con Eren lo que sucedía por la ventana: tan solo eran los chicos, riendo y jugando, habían hecho una pequeña banda para pasar el rato. Christa y Ymir hacían dueto al cantar, aunque ambos sabían que la pequeña rubia había persuadido a Ymir para que cantaran juntas, sentadas en el suelo mientras aplaudían. Se veía que se divertían, aplaudiendo y tocando, riendo y bailando a la luz de la luna.

Mikasa suspiró. Le encantaría hacer algo así con Eren.

— Ah… era tan solo el sonido de la música —murmuró el chico, volviendo a su posición de antes—. No entiendo cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos…

Y la dejó otra vez apartada, refunfuñando y caminando de lado a lado. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que ya había hecho más de tres kilómetros con tan solo caminar de esa manera? La cabaña no era tan grande para todas sus pisadas.

Ella se apoyó en la pared, escuchando la melodía. Era tan bella, se mezclaba con la noche y parecía tan natural, como si saliera de las copas de los árboles. Cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza al son de la canción. Tan relajante…

¿Por qué Eren no podía relajarse? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de la noche al menos por una vez? Le haría tanto bien, su cuerpo dejaría de dolerle. Como le gustaría ver en su cara la felicidad que habían tenido cuando eran niños, algo que solo ella y sus padres habían visto. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ver esa sonrisa…

— ¿Qué sucede, Mikasa? ¿Estás de mal humor?

Mikasa levantó el rostro para encontrarse con Eren, que la miraba con una ceja alzada. Oh por todos los Santos, ¿acaso él había preguntado eso? ¿Él, que tenía la cara más amargada de todo el escuadrón? Ya que ella no le respondió enseguida volvió a sus actividades, esta vez deteniéndose para tomar agua.

YA, ESTO ERA EL COLMO.

Se incorporó con la decisión en su rostro y, sin detenerse siquiera, caminó hasta donde estaba Eren. Desató la corta cola de caballo que se había hecho debido al calor y dejó que el pelo suelto se mueva con cada paso. Eren apenas estaba consciente de las intenciones de Mikasa, caminando hasta la pared contraria otra vez. Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta, tenía a su amiga cara a cara. Ella sin esperar ningún segundo tomó las manos de Eren, aferrándolo con la suficiente fuerza para que él no escape.

— Ven, Eren.

Lo llevó casi obligado (ya que Eren estuvo negándose desde que ella tomó sus manos) hasta el centro del lugar. La música había cambiado y los tambores comenzaban una nueva melodía. Mikasa puso las manos de Eren en su cintura y ella lo agarró firme de los hombros, sin poder escaparse.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Eren la estaba observando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El color era tan bonito en su piel bronceada. Todo aquello hacia más claro el objetivo de la chica.

— No te preocupes, cariño.

Pintaría el rostro de Eren con una sonrisa, al menos por esta noche.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bailar pero ¿Acaso importaba? Comenzaron a moverse de un lago a otro, balanceándose por todos lados, evitando golpearse con los muebles. Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a coordinar sus pies, ya rendido a tener que bailar juntos, Eren quitó una mano de la cintura de Mikasa y tomó una de las manos que ella posaba en sus hombros. La estiró lo suficiente para poder entrelazar los dedos.

— Así es como se hace —dijo Eren en un murmullo, aún sonrojado, evitando ver a su amiga que ahora se encontraba tan colorada como él—. Si estamos muy cerca, podríamos chocar nuestros pies y caer…

Volvieron a moverse de un lado a otro, esta vez con mejor postura y sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Mikasa se sorprendía al ver a Eren tan concentrado en los pasos, evitando los pisotones, guiándola… de pronto la giró con una sola mano, haciendo que su falda se abra como una flor al movimiento. Sus cabellos también se alzaron en el aire, y se escuchó una risa.

Ligera, como las campanillas. Eren dejó de girarla y la atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

Mikasa reía, con el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillando. Bailaba con mucho entusiasmo, como si aprender a bailar fuese una de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo. Miró a Eren por entre los cabellos, que se habían arremolinado en su cara, y le sonrió.

De pronto la canción se hizo más rítmica, más rápida. Los pies de ambos de pronto comenzaban a ser más rápidos y a girar sin detenerse. Eren por un momento dejaba de tener el ceño fruncido, levantando el rostro y mirando asombrado a Mikasa. Ella no dejaba de sonreír. Cuando iba a girarla otra vez ella tomó su mano y lo hizo girar, haciendo que casi se tropiece con sus propios pies. Volvió a los brazos de ella con trastabillando y gritando, mientras Mikasa reía. Se escuchó otra risa, grave y masculina.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a Eren reír por sus propios errores, con una sonrisa extendida por todas sus mejillas. Sonrió aún más al verla, tan feliz y relajada…

Comenzaron a saltar, a girar los dos. Mikasa tomaba su falda y la hacía levantar por el aire mientras giraba y Eren zapateaba, riendo como niños pequeños. La música parecía estar más cerca de ellos, como si toda la habitación hubiese sido inundada por esa melodía. Volvieron a tomarse y a girar como antes, con una mano en la cintura y otra en su hombro, con las manos libres alzadas al aire, entrelazadas. Giraron y giraron por toda la habitación, gritando y con la sangre llena de energía por el baile.

De pronto la música terminó y ambos tropezaron con los pies del otro. Estaban tan ensimismados en el baile que no se habían dado cuenta que paso era el siguiente. Ambos cayeron al suelo, con Mikasa encima de Eren, con los gritos y las risas ahogando el silencio.

Eren abrazó a Mikasa mientras ambos reían. Tal vez sin darse cuenta, tal vez con la emoción todavía inflando su garganta y coloreando sus mejillas.

— ¡Maravilloso! —Había exclamado, mirando con ojos bien abiertos el techo, sin perder esa nueva sonrisa—. ¡Jamás había bailado tanto!

— ¡Yo jamás había bailado, en la vida! —gritó Mikasa, riendo, respirando el aroma que solo Eren podía tener. Acarició con su nariz la piel de su pecho.

Se quedaron en el suelo un largo rato, tomando el aire que tanto les faltaba. No había dejado de abrazarla, ahora compartían el mismo calor.

No pudo saber el momento exacto, pero ambos se habían quedado dormidos. En el suelo, abrazados, junto a la música que otra vez había comenzado. Pero se sentían tan cansados, tan relajados, ya no podían seguir bailando. Lentamente aquellos ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, se sintieron volar por el cielo nocturno, y al fin conciliaron el sueño.

Eren pudo dormir libre de ese mal humor, por fin, luego de noches enteras de pesadillas.

Mikasa durmió con una sonrisa aquella noche. Había hecho que Eren se relaje y disfrute. Y, para su sorpresa, pudo escuchar nuevamente la risa de ese niño que jugaba en los jardines con ella. Aquel niño que la protegía, que velaba sus sueños y con el que compartía historias maravillosas.

Feliz abrazó a ese niño, ahora hecho un hombre, y dejó que a ambos los lleve un sueño que de seguro los mantendría alejados de la realidad. Uno en donde no necesitaban estar listos o ser lo suficientemente buenos.

Ya que ellos eran jóvenes, y pronto estarían enamorados.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Make me feel Crazy.**


	2. Make me feel crazy

**Dedicado a las personas que sienten la aventura por sus venas cuando están con la persona que aman.**

 **Que los vuelve locos.**

 **Que llena su cuerpo de emoción.**

* * *

 _ **You make me feel crazy**_

— Acompáñame.

— No.

— ¡Serán solo unos minutos!

— No.

Hanji suspiró, pero no perdió el entusiasmo. Se sentó frente al escritorio de Erwin y apoyó las botas en él. Levi, que estaba a su lado pero con las piernas cruzadas, puso los ojos en blanco.

El comandante los miró a los dos. Ambos se comportaban como si fuesen hermano y hermana, era tan cómico.

Para empezar… ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo en su oficina?

— Levi, es obligación de este escuadrón ver este tipo de cosas —insistió Hanji, cruzándose de brazos —. Tan solo te pido que me acompañes.

Levi la miró como si quisiera golpearla, pero eso sería en otra ocasión. Quizás cuando no le tenga tanto cariño a la cuatro ojos.

— La única loca que quiere poner el trasero en ese lugar eres tú, mi respuesta es no —y puso fin a la conversación cuando también se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Bien! —Hanji, ya con un ceño fruncido, miró a Erwin con unos ojos llenos de decisión—. Erwin, esta es una de mis decisiones infranqueables. ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que uno de los dos vaya conmigo!

Erwin y Levi se miraron, y por un momento pensaron que ella los amenazaría con algo mucho peor. Pero Hanji solo se quedó allí, mirándolos con ojos brillantes y sus labios hechos un puchero. No sabían cuándo fue la última vez que ella había hecho esa expresión, pero era tan divertida y tierna que no hubo discusión ante ello. Se quedaron los tres en silencio, con los dos hombres mirándose con miedo.

Bueno, ya sabía que seguiría después de eso…

* * *

Cruzando el gran campo de trigo, se escucharon las risas de Hanji más adelante. Tuvo que correr y saltar para alcanzarla en medio de todas esas plantas.

— ¿Me puedes… me puedes decir que estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó cuándo ya se encontraba cerca de ella, casi a su lado.

Hanji le sonrió, sus mejillas tenían un sonrojo peculiar aquel día.

— Ya te lo dije, Erwin —atravesó un pequeño caminito entre el trigo que él siguió al instante—. Estamos buscando las huellas del titán que matamos anteayer, ¿recuerdas?

Erwin asintió en silencio.

Caminaron un poco más por el trigal, escuchando los relatos de Hanji o el canto de los pájaros al cruzar el lugar. Si no fuese porque estaba allí bajo el deseo de ella, aquello habría sido un relajante paseo en su tiempo libre. El día era el ideal, con el sol a punto de abandonar el cielo, tiñendo todo de matices naranjas. Era muy lindo.

Se detuvieron en medio de la caminata, el grito de Hanji alarmó a Erwin.

— ¡MIRA ESO, ERWIN! —Se colgó de él cuando corrió hacia ella, mirando la gran huella que había dejado uno de los titanes que habían matado hace días—. Oh, Dios, es como si hubiese querido hundir la tierra… ¡Casi ocho metros de profundidad! ¿O serán más…? Santo cielo, ¡Erwin, tenemos que ir!

Ambos caminaron hasta la huella, Hanji casi gritando de la emoción. Observaron la gran huella y no temieron ante la idea de bajar y estar dentro del cráter. Erwin saltó primero, ayudándola a ella mientras miraban todo ese terreno. Era gigantesco… apostarían a que sería uno de los más grandes lagos si lo llenaban de agua.

Es más, a Hanji se le dio por pedirle eso a Erwin mientras inspeccionaban el agujero.

— Ni se te ocurra —había dicho entre risas el comandante.

Hanji hizo un puchero bastante cómico.

— ¿Sabes? No es bonito que seas siempre un aguafiestas, ya estas pareciéndote a Levi —le dijo en confianza, mirándolo a los ojos al hablar.

Erwin se le quedó mirando por un momento. Resopló y quitó la vista de ella.

— Eso no es cierto, yo soy muy divertido —la contradijo.

— Uy si, eres tan divertido como un titán muerto —Hanji sonrió, se acercó a él y se colgó de su espalda—. ¡Vamos, Erwin, tienes que ser un poco loco a veces!

Se bajó de su espalda cuando se encontraron con una piedra puntiaguda cubierta de una sustancia carmesí, inmediatamente Hanji fue corriendo hacia allá. Erwin suspiró, siguiéndola lentamente.

¿Aguafiestas? ¿Quién podría decir eso? Bueno, tampoco estaban para ser felices de manera desquiciada, estando en guerra con criaturas que mataban a veinte de sus hombres en tan solo una mordida. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que él era un aburrido. Erwin tenía mucho sentido del humor… además de un gran corazón.

Y eso ella debería saberlo, siendo la dueña de ese corazón y todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro. ¡Aquello no era un juego!

Algún día le demostraría quien tenía sentido del humor.

En todo el trayecto se había dedicado a verla trabajar, sonriendo y anotando en su libreta. Le gustaba como su cabello se movía con el viento, como sus gafas captaban los últimos rayos del sol. Su figura no había cambiado, después de todo ese tiempo. Habían estado juntos desde hace tanto… y aun así ella era la misma chica de la que se enamoró, diez años atrás.

Todavía recordaba cuando se le declaro, y como ella con una sonrisa lo abrazó, como le dijo que sí…

Como había comenzado esa aventura tan emocionante.

Sin duda, Hanji había aparecido en su escuadrón para aliviar sus penas, para darle un nuevo sentido a la vida que el mismo había construido. Verla reír, hacer una estupidez y luego volver a sonreír… todo aquello era lo que él quería ver el resto de sus días.

Había sido por eso que ese día abandonó su puesto, poniendo en mando a Levi hasta que volviera. Todo por ella.

Y luego decía que era un aguafiestas.

¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ella diga que es una persona divertida?

Las ideas habían abandonado su mente.

Ya se había hecho algo tarde, dando ya los últimos rayos del sol, decidieron irse y volver al día siguiente. Ayudó a Hanji a subir y volver a tierra, sonriéndose mutuamente al verse a los ojos.

Cuando Erwin iba a subir, ella le silbó.

— ¡Erwin, mira esto!

Se encontraba en la punta de la pendiente, de espaldas y riendo. A Erwin casi le da un infarto cuando la ve. Quitó las manos de la pared de tierra y se puso en posición para tomarla por si resbalaba.

Entonces ella volvió a su posición normal, lanzándole carcajadas.

— Era broma, no iba a hacerlo, sé que morirías de un infarto.

Erwin vio como poco a poco se iba alejando de la pendiente, y casi pudo escuchar un suspiro de desánimo por parte de ella.

AH NO.

AH NO.

¡¿Quién le quitaría la diversión?!

— ¡HANJI!

Ella se acercó para ver a Erwin.

En la distancia adecuada, alzaba el único brazo para agarrarla. Con una tierna sonrisa y el cabello despeinado. La invitaba a que salte a su abrazo desde aquella altura, confiado de que la rescataría.

La sonrisa de Hanji había sido tan grande como la de él cuando le dio la espalda, cruzó los brazos y, con un salto, se dejó caer.

Había cerró sus ojos y tan solo sintió el viento que acariciaba sus brazos y espalda, esperando que el brazo de Erwin la tome en la caída.

Sin saberlo siquiera, ella había comenzado a reír.

No fue difícil atraparla, Erwin estaba preparado. Tan solo una atrapada, un movimiento antes de que toque el suelo, y ya la tenía entre sus brazos. Hanji se había inclinado al sentir su abrazo para corresponderlo, girando su cuerpo en el aire y abrazándolo por el cuello. Tan solo un impulso, caminando hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio, ambos se abrazaron en las sombras que aquellas paredes creaban ante el ocaso.

Sin abrir los ojos buscaron sus labios, besándose con una alegría que juraron sería permanente en sus vidas. Desearon poder quedarse allí para siempre, sin preocuparse de nada.

¿Qué era la diversión a esas alturas de la vida? ¿Qué era volverse loco? Ninguno de ellos pudo describirlo, cuando se miraron a los ojos ya no hubo ninguna respuesta ingeniosa.

Aunque podrían decir que ambos estaban locos, tal vez al nacer, tal vez uno volvía loco al otro.

Nadie sabía qué podía responder a ello, pero era hermoso.

Al volver caminando por el trigal, Erwin tomó la mano de Hanji. Sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué, por qué no me miras? —una sonrisa juguetona recorrió sus labios—. ¿Es que eres un adolescente?

El comandante apretó su mano.

— Solo quiero volver a casa así contigo, no es nada —respondió con calma.

Hanji rió y se apretó a su costado, entrelazando los dedos.

— Gracias por acompañarme.

Ambos sonrieron, alejándose del trigal con un sentimiento cálido en el cuerpo de ambos.

¿Quién diría que ambos podrían volverse locos por el otro?

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry**


End file.
